Dark Defiance
by xoDarkObsession
Summary: With a curse threatening Alandria's life, she has only one person to go to for help; and he's the last person she wants to trust. But she's realizing not only was she meant to save his black soul, Aleksandar was meant to save hers. Full summary inside!
1. Dark Curse

**REUPLOADED FROM OLD ACCOUNT. I am just moving the story to this account because this one is my 'vampire' (or anything suitable I guess) account. Just so you know I did not steal.... from myself. xD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters besides Lorenzo and Alandria. The whole Carpathian, lifemate, ect is from the brilliant mind of Christine Feehan. I am just a fanfiction writer who got mildly obsessed with Julian Savage for some reason. xD

**A/N:** Ok I'll take the advice from my few reviews and won't use Julian. :/ I'll use someone else.

**Rating: **I guess I will make it Young Adult.

**Full Summary: **Alandria Dubinsky—youngest daughter of Raven and Mikhail—ran away from this "honor" that her female kind have been destined to achieve. But, during her rebellious act, she gets taken in by the very thing her species hunts; _the vampires_. Now in a battle to try and escape this mark that bounds her to the damned, Alandria must turn to the very person she hates. _Aleksandar Savage_. For he is the only one who can free her of this burden. But in order to be completely freed, Alandria would have to surrender herself to the pure, seductive sensation he is offering to her; _and that terrifies her. _Now she has to choose: A bleak existence, slaving over the very thing that torments her. Or fully merge her mind with the man that she was destined to save from the very same eternal bleakness; and he destined to save her..

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Dark Defiance;**

_Isolation; imprisonment_. Bound to a bleak world, filled with hate and anguish. There is no calling for help. There is no crying to the heavens itself for a savior. There is no escape. How she ever got in such a mess, Alandria Dubrinsky will never know. It was all a mistake. Just one simple mistake and it cost her the very life and soul she treasures; _her own._

Slowly, her head lifts up to face the emptiness that lies in front of her. Her eyelids wanting to force themselves shut. She doesn't know how long she's been here, but she does know it's been far too long for her own likings. Her eyes shift to the side, trying to sense if anyone is around. But there is no one. Of course there isn't. And if there was, who's to say they would help? Where she is, is a place where her kind doesn't belong. She is an outcast here. The enemy. And they want to kill her. But they can't. For their master told them not to. Instead of being killed, they torture her; laugh at her misery. They play with her, abuse her, for their own likings. They are vampires. Immortal creatures of the night. And she . . . she is a Carpathian. Daughter of Mikhail—prince of her people—and Raven, his lifemate.

Her people—the Carpathians—are far different from the bloodshed demons known as vampires. Every vampire was once born Carpathian. They, too, are creatures of the night. They cannot stand the sun's burning rays. And when born, every Carpathian is born with a lifemate. They are **destined** with a certain someone to love and cherish for all eternity. The male Carpathian has a dark soul and his lifemate is the lightness that heals his bleak, dark existence. But that darkness that swamps his damned heart can only be healed by his lifemate. No other female will do.

After so many years, male Carpathians lose all colors and emotions. They see in black and white. They feel nothing. The only thing that keeps them going is the hunt for their one and only lifemate. The world is not small. So their chances are always so small. Female Carpathians keep their color and emotion. But they would never truly live life to their full extent without their male Carpathian by their side. Any male Carpathian who fails to find the light to their soul—their lifemate—turns to the damned side. They become the immortal creatures that they were meant to hunt. _Vampires_.

Alandria pulls harder on the metal chains binding her against this rusted, old wall, but with a futile attempt. She knows all her attempts at escaping this damned place are in vain. She was captured by the enemy itself because of a clumsy mistake. They took advantage of her because they knew she was not a full grown Carpathian female. She's only a young fledging, at the age of seventeen. Her parents always forbid from going anywhere far off, and she never understood why. Never. It's like she's been locked away in her own home, forbidden to move around in her own lands.

And that is why she ran away. She loves her parents, dearly. But Alandria wanted a normal life. Not one where she knew she'd be dominated over. She refuses to give all her freedom up to some arrogant lifemate. So, she tried to escape the life of being just a baby-maker to keep her race going, and tried to have a normal life. For a while, it worked. She cut off all telepathic communication with her family to hide where she was. For years she had practiced on her telekinesis and how to put up shields in her mind to block out anyone from talking to her, through her mind. It made her feel normal for once not to hear voices in her head. But now, all she is is shamed.

She lowers her head, sulking, Shame swamped her guilt stricken heart. She wanted to call for help. She knew her father and all he ordered to come get her would come right away and free her. Well try. There's no doubt about it that they could take her out of here. But, that's not the only problem. She has been cursed. A dark curse that neither her father, nor mother can free her from. The only way to free her of this curse is to follow the directions as instructed. But she knows nothing of this curse yet. All she knows is that she was put on one and that the rest of the job will be finished later on. She was captured, and the first thing that was done to her was some sort of binding; cursing her; binding her to the very demons that is her enemy. Whatever she has to do, she must do it. Or else no one would ever be able to save the young woman.

Mentally cursing herself for ever running away in the first place, Alandria let out a scream. A loud, _aggravated_ scream of pure frustration. How can such cursed things happen to good people! Alandria knows she may not be one of the top greatest people on this planet, but she also knows that she doesn't deserve something like this. _No one does.._

_If I call for help, I will only bring shame to the Carpathian name._ Her soft voice whispered in her own mind. Everyone makes mistakes. But Alandria's mistake is unforgivable. She deliberately left her homelands, wanting to take the Carpathian honor and throw it away as if she was just a human and this "honor" was just a burden to her. She fell vulnerable to the very creature her kind hunts and they took her into captivity, where she sits here, being tormented and rotting. It wasn't even a challenge to get her. They took her so easily, it makes her own species look even more foolish.

_Honor? What honor!_ She shouts in her mind as anger boils inside of her, thinking of this so-called honor that she was going to be forced to live as. _The female of my species are nothing but baby makers for my dying race! That is the only reason males treasure us so much. So our kind doesn't die out! We are nothing but tools for these arrogant men._ Alandria has a very strong point of view on her species and no matter how much Raven—her mother—or Mikhail have tried to tell her otherwise, she refuses to listen.

Even Savannah Dubrinky—Alandria's older sister—has tried and soothed the mind of her younger sister and tell her there is much more to this "honor" than Alandria is comprehending. But it was all in a futile attempt. Alandria knows what she knows, and she knows this "honor" is nothing but sexist to her gender.

"Hm," she grumbles out loud, balling her fists up. "I refuse to sink to my kind as a last resort! I will not shame them anymore as I already did, and I will not return just to be a baby maker to our race."

"Aren't you feisty." A low voice was heard from across where she was trapped. His voice was as if he had a tumor embedded in his throat; _just plain ear bleeding_.

Alandria could not see anything. Maybe it was because her eyes were threatening to shut on her and she didn't have the energy to see to her full extent. But she knew he was in front of her. By the way his voice traveled, she knew he was walking closer and closer to her.

"Even in such a position, you're thinking you would rather be here than be used as a toy for your Carpathian race. How cute. But you and I can both agree on one thing, my dear," She felt the dry, flaky fingers of this damned vampire roam up her cheek and it made her sick to her stomach. The foul stench caught in her nostrils and she wished he wouldn't get so close to her. And obviously the vampire saw it, but he paid no mind to it.

"As I recall," the sarcasm note from Alandria slipped out. "You were once a Carpathian, too, Mr. Vampire."

The vampire could sense Alandria's amusement trailing off the tip of her voice, and he hated it. She was mocking him. Even in the position this wretched woman is in, she dares to mock him the way she did.

"You think you are amusing, do you not? Remember this, small one. You are in my lair. I can do whatever I want to you. Your pain only makes me laugh. Do not tempt me with your life on the line. I will enjoy watching you scream out in agonizing pain. Screaming…ah, a musical note to my ears. And with this beautiful, soft, pure voice you have, it'll only make it all the better, my dear."

Alandria's brows snapped together realizing he's right. What the hell does she think she is doing? Even in situations like these, she could never help but let out her rebellious streak. She was always rebellious. _Always._ And she usually let's out the worst of it in the worst situations. One like this.

Noting her silent answer as victory to the vampire, a low, high pitched smirk was heard. "Very good. You have learned to silent up. That helps. Now then, let us make your situation much clearer, to make sure you know what your foolish self has gotten into this time."

"Foolish self? I'm sorry, but at least I wasn't so foolish enough to decide to let my heart be completely taken over by a world of bleakness and become the very thing **YOU** used to hunt. And furthermore—"

Her sentence was cut off as she felt the vampire's dead flaky finger press itself upon her lips, to shut her up. Alandria's eyes grew wider as she saw green goo dripping out of his finger and his skin was as if it was burned in a fire. And he had nerve to press that against her mouth!

"Silence, child! You will listen! And you will listen well. For what I have to say is important and we shall see if you can manage to survive."

The vampire removed his disgusting finger from her lips and Alandria tensed up, awaiting for him to go on about her only way to survive. If there is a way. When a vampire takes a female Carpathian as a hostage, it is usually because he still believes his soul can saved by the lightness that fills her very heart. But, he cannot. He's already been turned to the damned side. No lifemate can save him now, not even the one that was his. Now that he is turned. The only way for a Carpathian not to turn if he cannot find his lifemate is to greet the dawn. Or in other words, walk out in the sun and have its burning rays kill you—Commit Suicide.

"On your forehead, I put a marking there," He placed his finger on top of her forehead, most likely pointing out the mark. Alandria felt a burning pain go through her as the vampire touched her. And it burned like nothing she's ever felt before.

"Stop!" She screamed out, shaking her head violently, trying to make the pain go away.

A few moments later, he removed his finger and a loud, high-pitched laugh erupted from him. The sound was like nails being dragged up and down on a chalk bored and it made Alandria flinch from hearing it.

"This marking is a curse. I have just damned you. This curse will bound you to me. You are now one with me. After so long, this curse will drag you into my lair and your heart and mind will be one with mine. And there will be no escaping. You will live the rest of your eternity slaving me; pleasing me as I have not been pleased before. And this lifemate you supposedly have will either have to greet the dawn, in which I didn't, or he will turn to the very creature I am. As much as you do not want to admit it, you have a lifemate and he wants you to save his soul. But the beauty of it all is that I limited your time. And you do not have much of it left.

"Your time is of value to you now. For you have little of it. Very little. Less than a year. Less than six months. But I will not tell you how much. All the more interesting. To free yourself of this curse, you must find your lifemate, or your one true love and only he can free you of it. Only he can untangle these chains I have placed upon you, locking you to me. Find him and have him claim you. Become his. For, if you do not become his, you will become mine."

He's playing with her. Alandria knows it. He knows she won't find her lifemate in such a short amount of time. At the age of eighteen was when her parents were going to call all these males to come to her and see if she is their lifemate. But, she is seventeen and she escaped that. Now, before the time she was even supposed to start looking, she has to find him. Or she will be bound to this bleak existence.

But what she also knows is that he knows she wanted absolutely nothing to do with a lifemate or anything that has to do with her species. He knew that. Now, it's the only thing that can save her very life. But finding a lifemate in such a short time is impossible and there is no point in even attempting it. Why should she be bound to some arrogant lifemate? Where he controls her and she has no say in anything. But on the other hand, why should she be bound to a vampire, where she will be slaved, tormented, abused? The only solution would be to do what the males of her species do, and that's to **greet the dawn**. If it's the only way to free herself of the burden of dominant men, she will do that. No curse or destiny will bring her down like expected to do so.

"You understand then, no?" The vampire smiled devilishly down at her and kneels down onto his knee, to be at eye level with her. "Alandria, do you even recognize me?"

Alandria looked up at his gory, burned face and narrowed those emerald green eyes of hers. "How can I recognize someone such as you?"

"Heh," He smirked. "Let me make it much more visible to you then, my dear." Slowly, his skin, his flesh, his everything just began to clear up and form into a beautiful man right before her very eyes. The green goo, vanishing; the burned skin clearing. He was beginning to look normal. And then it hit her. Like a bat against the skull.

"It can't be," Her voice became soft; a low whisper. "Lorenzo…?"

"The very one,"

"But why? You were a great man! One of the many my father respected with his life! How could you sink to this level! Not only that, but…..I trusted you as well. How could you turn!" Alandria was able to raise her voice, as she wasn't able to earlier. The shock that one of her father's most trusted men backstabbed them all was shocking to her and something she didn't expect. Furthermore, she didn't expect such a man to be toying with her very life..

"None of that matters anymore, my dear. I am what I am and you are what you are. And that…is soon to be mine. For, I always thought your beauty was rather alluring and that rebellious attitude of yours was very tempting. You were far different from the female of our kind. They knew the term obedience as to where you did not; and still, you do not."

"You monster! Do not say 'our kind'! You are not of my kind!"

Lorenzo merely shrugged. A lazy shrug as his form began to decay back its original, horrendous, form. He stood before her, looking down at the chains keeping her pinned to where she is. "You will be set free tomorrow. Good luck finding your lifemate, child. Remember what will happen if you don't. Just remember.."

His voice trailed off as he took a step back and his body became more transparent and then he finally faded away.

A loud sigh escapes her lips. What she needs to do to break this curse is the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. She needs to embrace her true love with her slender arms; kiss him as if there's no tomorrow. And the final bond that will shatter this damned curse locked upon her: she needs to share the ultimate intimacy a true love can share with one another. They need to sleep together, and make love. Not have sex. Sex is completely different from love making. Love making is with the person you know you were meant to be with. And she needs to do this before her time runs out—and with the right person.

"I will not be bound to you or anyone, Lorenzo.." Those were her final words before a few shadows emerged from the ground, appearing in front of the trapped, Alandria. And for the rest of the night all that was heard in the area of anyone around were the high pitched screams of young female Carpathian.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: **This was just the first chapters. Usually the first ones are never "Oh em gee! AMAZING!" You got to get the mood on them first. Or maybe I'm just making up a BS excuse? xD

Anyways, Flames: who likes them? Not me. Please do not flame. I don't mine "constructive criticism." Any advise would be great for me.

But also, I love hearing opinions. Reviews, PM's… they make me feel cool. So please review! xD

No seriously... I am a review whore. Please voice your opinions.(:


	2. Dark Mission

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the Carpathian series in any shape or form, nor do I own any of the characters, except Alandria and Lozeno and Aaron and Aleksandar.

**A/N; **Since I had some issues with the other character… which I see where everyone was going with it, I made my own character up. Actually… I added a brother. I always see fanfics where they add another Daratrazanoff brother/sister, and most are really good. But I am going to add a new Savage character. :D Sorry, I cannot get away from my Savage brother obsessions. Still, it's a made up character so that's all that matters. Enjoy!

Also, I will try my very hardest to keep the other Carpathians in character as well. If I mess up, forgive me. Thank you.

**IMPORTANT;** Also, for those of you who don't remember, or if you never read "Dark Celebration," Savannah was pregnant with two girls I think. It was a while ago I read it. So, she had children a while ago. Her children are older than Alandria since Raven was not pregnant with Alandria until a while after Savannah's children. So you could say Alandria, their aunt, is younger than them. Ironic, but that is how it is going to be. I should have made it that Alandria was Savannah and Gregori's child but the thought didn't occur to me until this chapter. How fate would have really done for Aleksandar to make Gregori his step-dad, no? Ah well, I guess we will end up screwing Gregori over by making Aleksandar his step-brother.

**Rating; **Young Adult.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Dark Defiance.**

"Mikhail, is it really ok for us to just let her go? To let her run off to America?" Mikhail's lifemate, Raven, spoke gently to him, while she placed her hand to rest gently upon his firm shoulders. She was right. It wasn't very wise of him to let his daughter run away to America to try and gain her freedom. Everyone knows it. Savannah did the same thing. But, as time goes on, more and more hunters go after his people and the Carpathians are in much more danger than they were before. It was not wise at all for Mikhail not to stop his own daughter from leaving.

"No." He spoke the word simply. Mikhail was angry with himself. Why did he not stop her? He could have; he _should_ have. But he didn't. Alandria was far more difficult than he has seen other women. The women of his race were a challenge; difficult to handle. But Alandria is far more difficult than he could have imagined. She was defiant, rebellious, but in a whole new level. She treasured her freedom and she would most likely fight the man who tried to take it away from her, until the death. That is to be expected of the daughter of the Prince himself. And he thought his own lifemate was difficult to handle.

_I heard that. Do not start with defiance and women needing to be obedient with me, my prince._ Mikhail shivered. When she called him, "My Prince" he knew he was heading towards thin ice with her. And the thought made his amusement grow. "It is true, little one, and you know it."

Raven sighed. Once again, he was right. She may not be one to listen to things he says here and there, but Alandria was far more difficult than that. She, not only wants freedom, but she demands it. She hates being born into a dying race because it makes her feel used. She does not fully understand the true treasure that the women of this race are. And as much as everyone has tried to tell her the honor is great, she will not listen. She refuses to. If she has a lifemate, he is in for a long eternity with this child. "Yes, it is true."

Mikhail turned his head to face his lifemate and his arms embraced her tightly, needing to hold her and feel the smoothness of her satin skin against his hardened body. "Let us go." He whispered the words softly against her ear.

She felt the heat of his breath against her ear and it made her melt inside; melt into _a liquid fire._ She wanted him, needed him at the moment; and he needed her. But they would have to wait. Savannah and her lifemate, Gregori, were coming to the Carpathian homelands and Raven desperately wanted to welcome her daughter back home.

Raven's body was first to shimmer into a colorful mist and Mikhail felt a smile start to appear on his hard features. She is learning the ways of his people and he couldn't be happier for her. This once, human woman, now possessed all the gifts of a Carpathian and she is becoming more skilled with her new unique gifts each passing day.

_Maybe one day I will be as strong as you are._ She whispered in his mind and Mikhail found himself smirking out loud.

_We shall see._ His body, as well, shimmered into a colorful mist and both Carpathians flew through the night, over the trees, over the running wolves. Raven couldn't help but have this warm feeling burst inside her. Her homelands were so beautiful. She once lived a sorrowful, meaningless life; and Mikhail fixed that up with all of this. All of this beautiful, peaceful land and new abilities. He made her feel welcomed; not alone.

Mikhail could sense a powerful aura in the area and instantly recognized that power. _Savannah and Gregori are here._

Savannah looked up towards the night sky. Instantly she felt the presence of someone coming and knew exactly who it was. Her smile gleamed, a flawless smile that made Gregori's rock hard features soften. She was the joy in his life; the joy he needed from living an endless, bleak existence.

Mikhail and Raven transformed once again into their solid bodies and Raven walked towards her daughter, whom she had not seen in such a long time, and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow. Savannah replied back by putting her arms around her mother and giving her the love in return.

"So, son, how are you and my daughter fairing?" Mikhail folded his arms firmly over his well muscled chest and gave Gregori and amused glance. Never will he let one of the most powerful male Carpathians forget that he is now the step son of Mikhail. Gregori, on the other hand did not find that amusing one bit. He didn't find it amusing when Mikhail said it during Raven's Christmas party when he made him dress as Santa, and he does not find it amusing now.

"Well…_Dad_…Savannah and I—"

"We are doing fine." Savannah cut Gregori off, knowing he was going to say some smart remark back towards him and it would have been a male Carpathian glare off, which Savannah would much rather avoid. She came here to see her mother and father, not have a Carpathian show-down.

"Hello, grandma. Grandpa." Two beautiful women walked over, giving a small bow in respect and Raven cocked a brow at the odd behavior of the two women. "Gregori, what have you done to my daughter's children?" Mikhail had to hold in an amused laugh that was threatening to escape from his lips. 'My daughter's daughters?' He couldn't help but think nothing but amusement towards Raven at the moment. She refuses to be called a grandma. Absolutely refuses it. If someone dares call her that, they are in for hell for the rest of the night. She thinks herself as young, who compared to him, she is. But if you put her in human years, she is old enough to be a grandma.

_Watch it, big boy. Do not make me punish you for the night as well._ Mikhail censored his thoughts right away. At least all the ones pertaining to Raven being a grandma. He will never understand why Raven is so self-conscious about being a grandmother, when he is a grandfather himself. It must be some sort of women thing he will never be able to understand.

"I made them into respectable women. They know what is to be expected of them and they will not dare fight it. Although, I think all men will be very uncomfortable to have one of them as a lifemate."

"Ah yes." Savannah replied. "You made them into respectable women, that is for sure. Now the poor men of this race have to deal with trying to take claim on them with you, the Boogie-man Carpathian as their father. How interesting things will be." She hooked her arm into his and smiled up at him, with the love she always meant to give him and Gregori had to restrain himself from throwing her over his shoulders and carrying her off.

"I see you learned well about your lifemate, _ma chérie_."

Savannah and Gregori's daughters, Estelle and Jolie, rolled their eyes towards their mother and father's affections and Mikhail couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Maybe not as respectable as you think."

Instantly, the two daughter's stiffened and put on an innocent smile towards their mother and father. Gregori narrowed his dark eyes towards them and both women turned away. "Oh my, we should really get going." Estelle said, almost immediately after she saw her father's deadly glare.

The two came here to visit their family as well, but they don't live with Savannah and Gregori. Both women, in their twenties now, live alone, no lifemate, as of yet. But always, Gregori gave them some sort of fear. Although they do love him very much dearly, favoring their mother of course, he can still be terrifying to them.

"Come visit us more often. We never see you since your father," Raven glared towards Gregori, "scares you away all the time."

"We will." Jolie replied, giving a nod and both female turned into a colorful mist and vanished.

The two women stay very close to the Carpathian Mountains, loving the feel and serenity of their own homelands. But they are unseen; visiting rarely.

"Do not feel bad, mother. We never see them that much either." Savannah eyed Gregori accusingly and nudged her elbow into his hardened chest. "Because of this man!" Even with her nudge, it was like trying to dent a steel bar; unsuccessful. Gregori instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him and looked towards Mikhail in a serious matter.

"You know why I am here as well."

Mikhail sighed. He knew this was coming. Raven shifted eyes back between Gregori and Mikhail, confused at what the two men were talking about. Savannah was doing the same thing. She came here to visit her mother and father. She has no idea what her lifemate is talking about.

"Mikhail, you know times are getting worse for our people. Our enemy is growing in numbers while our species is decreasing. There is still a small amount of hope for our people. And it does not help when you let your daughter run around in America alone and unprotected. She should be here. Here in our lands seeing if any of the males here are her lifemate so she can save his blackened soul. Yet you have still allowed her to leave this land and run off to America where she tries to declare her independence. This is not acceptable. She must return, immediately. She has a duty to attend to."

Savannah punched at her lifemate's chest again, but Gregori did not expect it. Although he was like an unmovable rock, he was surprised with himself for not being able to see in her mind what her next move was. She was outraged. "If you put it like that, I can see why Alandria left! You would not be a good choice of someone to persuade her to return."

"I would not need persuasion, _bébé_, I would simply take her back by force. Which is exactly what someone needs to do."

"Good idea, make her despise us even more." Savannah replied sarcastically.

Gregori tightened his hold around her waist and smiled deviously, a glint of light shining off the whiteness of his teeth. "She will come around. It's coming to the point that she needs to be forced into compliance. She needs to return here, and find her lifemate. Or have protection with her at all times wherever she goes. She is a female, and our enemies will want her."

"I couldn't agree more, Gregori." Mikhail nodded. It was what he was thinking from the beginning anyways. He shouldn't have let Alandria go. He could have stopped her if he tried. She thought she was being sneaky, but she cannot out beat her father who has lived for centuries, when she herself is only a mere fledging.

"Don't you think you should be easier on her than try and force her back here?" Raven offered, but she knew it was a pointless suggestion. She is talking to Gregori, _the Dark one_, and Mikhail, _prince of their people._

"Absolutely not." Both male Carpathians replied at the same time, same answer, and same uneasiness. Both Savannah and Raven sighed. They both know how Alandria is and how she will deal with being forced to comply. She will be rebellious like there is no tomorrow. She will defy whoever is sent to retrieve her and fight him to know end. She treasures her independence. If he forces her compliance, she will give him hell and make him annoyed and miserable until she is freed. Either that or she will end up being locked away. But that cannot happen. All women are treasured. They will have to find some way to deal with her.

"She must return. Who should be sent to retrieve her?" Mikhail questioned Gregori. He knew Gregori had an idea on who should retrieve her. Or Gregori would not have brought it up in the first place. He always thinks these things through before mentioning them.

"I know someone. This would be a perfect opportunity for him to spare some time. He is struggling to continue living. The darkness is strong in him. He needs this. Aleksandar Savage."

The Prince nodded, agreeing immediately. It's been so long, and Aleksandar still has not found his lifemate. While his brothers, Julian and Aidan Savage have both been blessed with the gift of a lifemate, Aleksandar has struggled to find his. He was always about to end his existence. Every time he was, Gregori or Mikhail would send him on some sort of mission, to spare time. Because of all the enemies that are after their people, it has been easy to assign Aleksandar with something to do to spare some time before he took to the dawn. But Gregori and Mikhail cannot keep giving him missions. One day it will be too late and they will have to destroy him if they do not let Aleksandar take to the dawn. Neither Gregori nor Mikhail want to lose someone like him. Aleksandar is loyal to the Prince and one of the strongest hunters out there. Brooding and dangerous he is. Losing him is a hard blow to their people.

"Is it a good idea to send him, Mikhail? He is so close to turning. At the moment he must be fighting for everything just to keep standing tall and proud. Would this put him and Alandria in danger if we sent Aleksandar to retrieve her?" Raven sounded worried. She _was_ worried. She met Aleksandar once, and knew he was a man of honor. A good man.

"If we put Alandria under Aleksandar's protection he will fight his very being to protect her. I know Aleksandar. It will be a struggle, but he will not let the demon in him be set free, especially with one of our women in his care." _That is the kind of man __Aleksandar__ is._

"You do know that we cannot give him any more missions. This is to be the last. I am not certain if he will be able to even last this. You saw how close to the darkness he is. I know Alandria will be safe with him. But, Aleksandar wishes to take to the dawn, like the honorable man he is. We cannot stop him. Aleksandar will go and take Alandria under his protection and bring her back here and then we will let him make his own choices after that."

Raven could sense sadness in her lifemate's voice. He hates losing Aleksandar. Both him and Gregori. _Do not think negative, my love. Have hope for __Aleksandar__, like he has for our people._

"You called?"

Both male Carpathians took the stance in front of their lifemates when a familiar voice was heard. This is the lifestyle of their people. Aleksandar is a respected man. But he is close to turning and without a lifemate, they cannot risk their own.

Aleksandar stood in front of them, tall and ruthless. A loner. That's what he was. Gregori had called to him a while ago and asked him to return to the mountains. Usually, using their physic link, he would have told Aleksandar what needed to be done, but Gregori needed to see for himself just how close Aleksandar was. How much time could be detected in the male Carpathian as to how long he can last. And what Gregori calculated wasn't what he wanted to determine. _Too soon._ His golden eyes gleamed with darkness. Raven and Savannah's heart went out to him. _Where is your lifemate, __Aleksandar__?_ Savannah whispered in her mind.

Gregori sent her warmth, to ease her sadness. She did not know Aleksandar well, but she knew he a man fighting for the life of his people and his own. He was precious to her father and Gregori, so he was also precious to her.

"Raven and Mikhail's daughter, Alandria has run off to America to claim her independence. You know as well as anyone that our enemies are all over, and the danger she is putting herself into. Aleksandar, this is the last thing we will ask of you. Bring her back here, force her if you must, and put her under your protection for the time being."

Savannah stepped to the side of her lifemate, but Gregori held his hand out, halting her from going any further. "Aleksandar, fate has a way with surprising people. You think yourself a monster like Gregori thinks of himself. But you are not. She will come. I know she will. I have faith in you. Please try and have some faith in yourself."

Aleksandar's golden eyes glided over to Gregori's lifemate and he looked at her with a stoic stare and gave a respectful nod. "Do not put too much faith in me. The results will be disappointing."

Raven shook her head, disagreeing with him. "Find her, Aleksandar, please. I may not know you well enough because I am still somewhat new to your ways. But you are important to Mikhail and Gregori, so you are important to me. Find her."

"Time is not on my side." He stated simply. He turned around, having his back face them and started walking off. "I will retrieve your daughter. Do not worry, I will not harm her and she _will _be safe. I will take her under my care and bring her back."

Mikhail sent a picture of what Alandria looked like into Aleksandar's mind and he jumped up, into the mist of the night and disappeared.

"Destiny has a way with messing with people. But I think if you are as strong-willed as Aleksandar, or even you two are, I think he can hold out for her. The ones who turn, I believe, are ones who do not have as strong as a will as others do. Aleksandar has lived for a while, and is about to give up. But his will is strong. Maybe there is hope for him after all." Mikhail and Raven nodded towards Savannah agreeing. But deep down in Gregori and Mikhail's heart, they were unsure. It really would be a pity to lose Aleksandar.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Aleksandar Savage walked the night, looking like a deadly predator. He was so close to turning, yet Prince Mikhail and Gregori_, the dark one_, were so determined to give him time to hold off and find his lifemate. Aleksandar lost all hope. He had no future. He had no happiness. His life was a bleak existence filled with black and white. There were so many males who couldn't find lifemates. Most of them deserved one, more than he did at least.

He was a monster. A monster with no equal. He isolated himself from everyone. Even his own brothers, his own flesh and blood, Aidan and Julian Savage. He was heartless and deserved no happiness. Even if he did find a lifemate, it would be like tying her to a demon, the monster he is. Could he really make her happy?

It does not matter. He should only worry about that if he found his lifemate. Which will not happen. After this mission, he **must **greet the dawn. He _must_. He planned to do so years and years ago, but held off because the Prince still needed him. But now, the demon in him is so strong, so relentless and powerful, he cannot hold off much longer. But he will have to. He will not let this demon get lose while a woman is in his care. No way, no how.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

From the treetops above the unconscious woman, was a man watching her; looking down upon her with a predator's gleam. He couldn't believe it. Just could not believe it at all! A female Carpathian. What luck for him. His colors still remain black and white and he feels no signs of emotions, but that's ok. Because this . . . this is a female Carpathian! Such of his species are so rare to find. And yet, here is this one, lying on the ground, motionless . . . but available.

She has not been claimed. He could sense that right away. She is a female Carpathian with no lifemate. Perfect. Even though she is not his destined lifemate, there may be a possibility that he could save some time from turning and mate with this woman.

From the state she was in, it would not be as hard as he thought it would be when he sensed her from far away. She had scars up and down her bare back. Scars from whips, he presumed. Her blood was spilling everywhere and she had bruises covering her pale skin. She was a mess. But all women of his race were beautiful, so he figures she will be, too. And that's all that matters.

With a devious smirk he jumps down and stares at her bare back for a second. He may not be able to have a full vision of her face but even so, he starts fantasizing about erotic dreams him and this unknown female Carpathian will have.

With ruthlessness, he forced her body over and gasped. The familiarity of her face. . . this female . . . she was Prince Mikhail's daughter! Oh how ironic things have turned out to be. How ironic indeed.

A long time ago, Prince Mikhail shamed him. And Aaron still holds that against him. Aaron was just trying to find a woman to appease his sexual needs, and it came down to Mikhail almost killing him. Aaron had no idea that the female, Raven, was his lifemate. Aaron was not one of the strongest of males, so he could not sense it. If he had known, he would have never of hit on his lifemate.

But times have changed. Aaron has become somewhat stronger. And he knows this female, Alandria, has not been claimed. And she is Prince Mikhail's daughter. How perfect things seem to be turning out. But what is she doing in America?

Who cares. Aaron will make this woman his until his time has come. Then whatever happens to her . . . happens. Oh well. That will not be his problem.

His arms go under the female's body, lifting her to him and he looked down at her. She was such a mess. It would seem that the vampires have gotten to her. It was surprising they have not killed her. Or taken her to their lair. Whatever happened to her, she can tell him if she wants to. But right now, he wants to clean her off. No fun looking at hag looking women when she can be much more beautiful than that.

_I will make you mine. Hear me, young princess._ He whispered into her mind. He knows nothing of this woman. Just that she is Mikhail's daughter, and at the age of seventeen. Old enough to be claimed. Even though he is not her true lifemate.

_No, you will not._ The words snapped back into his own mind and he continued to stare down at the unconscious woman in his arms. She defies him, even in her state. She sure is an interesting thing. But he will deal with her. She is just a mere woman. A fledging at that. What can she possibly do? But for her to be able to talk to him in his own mind is amazing. A fledging has a hard time with that unless it is their lifemate. Yet she is doing it. Unconcsious none the less.

_You will wake up when I tell you too._ He mentally commanded her, but to his surprise he heard a soft laugh back in his own mind.

_Do not attempt to tell me what to do. I will wake when I please. And do not think yourself as so strong. You attempted to put a sleep compulsion on an unconscious woman. Hmm, how tough you are._

Aaron grew aggravated. Even though she is unconscious, she still has enough mind ability to mock him. The nerve of this wench! She will be dealt with when she wakes up. That is for sure.

_We shall see._ Were her final words before shutting him out of her mind with a barrier. He was more than surprised at the capability of doing such things while knocked out. Will she be more trouble than he anticipated?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **Finally, I was able to get chapter two out. For some reason I had the biggest writers block to this story. Like, I had so many ideas but couldn't put them together. But I was finally able to create this chapter. Most of it was just talking with Gregori and Mikhail. But I was trying to devise a plan and a reason as to why and how I should bring Aleksandar in the story. I mean I didn't want him to just randomly show up. I like having reasons for things. And you saw a small glimpse at Savannah and Gregori's daughters. Not much of them. I just wanted to show you Savannah had her kids. So they really aren't going to be here much. Unless I give them lifemates? Who knows.

And anyways, I know nothing exciting happened in this chapter. I was trying to get the story and characters rolling so I can bring Alandria and Aleksandar together. Like I said, having them randomly meet just didn't work for me. Now he has a reason to go after her. And get jealous of Aaron. :D Yay! We all love the jealously. Haha anyways... So, please review or PM I love hearing opinions. Please please pleeeease.


	3. Dark Domination

**Disclaimer;** I do not own the Carpathian series in any shape or form, nor do I own any of the characters, except Alandria, Aleksandar, Lorenzo, Aaron, Jolie and Estelle.

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**Paining;** Aleksandar Savage x Alandria Dubrinsky

**A/N;** Nothing to say here, really. I'm sure I can speak for most people when I say I do rather enjoy reviews and PM's. So, please review and/or PM! I would like to thank those who actually did review and PM on my last chapter. This is for you!

**Magicspromise89****:** Yes, Aleksandar Savage has the same golden hair and eyes just as his brothers do. He will be just as brooding, obnoxious, and… golden as well. Haha males… (:

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Dark Defiance;**

It was all so overwhelming, so demanding, too much for her to handle. There was someone inside her. Someone was trying to take over her entire body. She felt them. They were being careless, making themselves perfectly well known inside of her. Either out of clumsiness or because they didn't care; she wasn't sure. This being was seeping into her mind, clinging to her inside and out. She wasn't sure what this person was doing, but she wanted them to stop. She couldn't do anything though. She was weak, powerless, and vulnerable. She couldn't fight back. What was this person doing inside her? It couldn't be a human. Because this person was completely dominating her mind, her soul; something humans could not do.

_Who are you?_ She spoke to the person inside her mind. They were inside her, so they would most likely hear her communication towards them. But the response was silent. No one replied to her, and she knew they were ignoring her. Because she knew for a fact someone was inside of her. She could feel them. But the question still remained: What were they doing?

_Answer me, stranger. Why have you come into my mind?_ Still nothing. Alandria didn't know what to do, what to think. After being tortured by the vampires she couldn't do much. She couldn't fight this person off. Could it be that it was the same person who tried to put a sleep compulsion on her? If it is he, then what is he planning now?

_I am Aaron. Know that because you will soon be mine. Become one with me, young princess._ The voice was stern, demanding, giving Alandria a command to listen to his orders. Which, she had no intention of doing.

_No I will not. Now get out of my mind. I have no intention to become __**yours.**__ You are a fool for even thinking such nonsense._ She retorted back. She knew if he decided to do something, she could not stop him. It was taking all of her will power just to fight him off now. The psychic communication was wearing her out. When she fought with him not too long ago—and this was when he was out of her mind—she drained energy even then. Now, she is almost to the point where she can't even talk to him with some mental bond he put on her.

_You cannot fight me. I am too powerful, especially in your weakened state. You will give in to me and become mine. You will learn to please me as a woman should know how to please a man. You will treat me as the superior I am and do as I say, in anything. And I will not take arguments. You will become a slave to me, just as females should be._

Alandria tensed inside. She instantly got the hint as to what was going on. Aaron was inside her, attempting to control her. He was going to possess her somehow and make her become a slave to him, where she cannot fight him or say anything rebellious against him because she will be controlled. And with her in this weakened state, she cannot fight it.

Oh how the irony of all this has come back to haunt her. It started off with her defying destiny. Defying what she was meant to do; who she was meant to save. Refusing to be tied to an arrogant, dominating lifemate. Something she was going to have nothing to do with. Then it came to the point where she got captured by the very monster her kind hunt. And he has cursed her to where she has to find her lifemate in such a short amount of time, or she will be tied to this demon. And in such a short amount of time, that would be impossible. And now it has come to the point where she is tied to some traitorous Carpathian male who is so corrupted by the darkness inside him that he is sinking to the point of tying a female that is not his, to him.

It's like a triple whammy; either way she is bound to someone. Whether it be her lifemate, a vampire, or an unknown male Carpathian, she is in a slump right now. It is funny how things worked out. For someone who refuses to be bound to anyone, she is not doing a good job at making sure that happens.

She could take to the sun; greet the dawn. It would be the only way to escape the curse that has been bestowed upon her. Why is she forced to be with someone she does not know or love? It truly is an undesirable fate. It would be much more convenient to be with someone who loves her like no other man does; cherishes her as she deserves, and he, too, would get those feelings right back to him. Why should she be forced into someone's life? Whether it be her so-called lifemate, a vampire or a traitor. She should not be forced into anything. But, that is not the case in this situation.

_You will not greet the dawn._ The command was hard and stern, stating a given fact.

_Says who?_ She retorted back. Aaron could hear the struggle in her voice. She was fighting to stay with him, to continue arguing. He could see it in her that she would not stop until she had the last word, even in her situation. How amusing.

_I said so. I have searched for centuries, hundreds of years longer than you have been born, for my lifemate. And for years I have failed, even now I have failed. But when an opportunity like this_—_like you_—_appears in front of me, I have no choice but to take it. You are all that is going to keep me going._ Aaron needed her. He needed someone. Preferably a Carpathian woman. No human will do. He needs to know he is holding a Carpathian woman in his arms, thinking it is his lifemate. He has given up hope on his real lifemate and has sunken to such a level before he turns. The world is one big survival of the fittest. And he must do what opportunities come to him to survive. Or he will die out, like the weaker ones in this world of survival.

_I am not your lifemate. I cannot keep you going. You're so desperate to find her that you've almost let the darkness take over you. You are doing a greedy deed, an unlawful deed. This is against the laws of our people and here you are trying to claim a woman who is not yours. May shame be brought to your name._ She knew the conversation was going to end very soon. She didn't know how much longer she could hold onto herself to keep the mental link going on; to keep talking to him. He could read her, see what she was thinking, because he was like a thought roaming her mind, and she could not get rid of him. She could not read him, but he could read her. And he was going to attempt to control her if she did not do something; and something fast.

_You cannot do anything. So don't waste your energy. I need a woman; a woman of our race. And then you appeared in front of me. You will be the one to tame me until I can no longer be tamed. So, do not attempt to argue. I will only take so much before I get tired of it! _

"Ah!" Alandria gasped, shocked at the sudden jolt. She immediately sat up, her chest pounding in and out from the attack. She didn't even see it coming. He just sent it so suddenly. A mental push to her, not forcing compliance but showing that he means all business. That he will not take much more defiance from her. The mental push caused her a small headache and she pressed her hands against her temple, trying to push away the pain.

_What did I tell you? You thought I was not serious. But I am serious. I cannot get anymore serious than I am right now. I am at my last point, my last breath, and I cannot have my only chance of a longer life to get away from me. _

Alandria stood up, suddenly feeling very afraid. She had no problem defying anyone; completely going against their will and doing the exact opposite. But that is not the case this time. He was somewhere close by, watching her from inside her mind. It confused her how anyone can just go into her body, not even with some sort of mental bond. It's as if he was another soul inside her; as if she was carrying two spirits in one._ And one of those spirits just happened to be Aaron_. She could do nothing. Defenseless and vulnerable she was. _And that is what terrified her._ The fact that he was so close to the darkness, that the laws of their people did not apply and he would do anything to try and buy some time. He had no intention of greeting the dawn and letting the burning rays of the sun destroy him. He valued his life to much. So, selfishly, he was fighting to live.

Her arms wrapped around her own body for comfort. The fact that he was completely inside of her, he could stop her from doing something he did not want her to do made her feel uneasy. He could also control her into doing something he wanted her to do. She knew that. He was telling her that inside her own mind. Showing her what he was capable of doing. And she did not like what she saw.

_You do not fear me enough._

Her body was motionless. Was there an amount of fear he wanted her to have? Rebellious and difficult she was, but when someone threatens her independence, her freedom, completely to the point where she would have no control what-so-ever, her defiant nature fades away and she has no other choice but to surrender to this dark demand. What other choice does she have? She can fight all she wants, but even if she was perfectly healthy and unharmed she could not fight it. If the controller was strong enough to possess her, she could not fight it. Being a mere fledging such as she, she would stand no chance, no matter what sort of tough act she gives off.

_Become mine._ His voice was velvet soft, whispering soothingly into her mind.

And Alandria panicked. It was happening! She knew it was. He was attempting to completely control her, to take out all thoughts she had and all the freedom she had and rip them to pieces. He was chanting in her mind, the demon inside him—which is now also inside her—rising up, fighting, growling, demanding that she fall victim to him.

"No, stop! I have no intentions of becoming your slave!" She started to run. It was all she could think of doing. It would do her no good though because he was inside her mind, possessing her, controlling her. He was not physically in her mind, but mentally he was dominating her. _And she was defenseless against his will. _

She did not have the strength to run far. It was surprising that she had strength to run at all. It is amazing what one can do when they are desperate. _You are taking advantage of a mere fledging! That shows nothing about how strong you are! _She was desperately trying to make him sound like a fool, so he would stop. She could not be controlled. She _would not!_

A taunting laugh was heard. Her desperation, her fear, it all amused him. _You will do as I say, under my control. Listen to me, Alandria. Listen well…_

His voice was trying to enthrall her, trying to hypnotize her. With the natural Carpathian dark magic, he was starting to seep into her very brain, ready to take over her body at any given moment. He needed this to happen, and nothing anyone can do will stop him. Something this precious cannot and will not be taken away from him.

"Get out of me!" She tried to send a mental push inside her own mind, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. Her knees died out on her and she fell to the ground, panting, sweating, desperately trying to fight for her very freedom; a battle she was losing. Her hands pounded at her temples in futile attempts to force him out. She couldn't believe it. Just couldn't believe it. He was actually going to take over her! And she was sitting here watching him.

Her vision started to become blurry. She had no energy left, she could not fight him. No more. She felt his presence inside of her start to enlarge; engulf her tiny body. It was happening and she laid on the ground letting it. What more could she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her strong will had cracked into a million tiny fragments. Her own thoughts were disappearing. She couldn't think straight. She was telling herself to stand up, but she was also telling herself to obey.

_Become my slave. Surrender into me. Because you cannot fight my power. And now… you are __**MINE!**_

His command was sharp. It was a shout in her mind and all thoughts, all actions, all dreams and goals, everything, it just vanished. Alandria rolled onto her back, her gaze up towards the sky, unreadable. She was blank, apathetic; a look of stern seriousness. Her breathing had calmed down, back to the normal heartbeat, with Aaron controlling it. She doesn't know what he did to get inside her because she was taught only a lifemate could do that, but whatever he did, it worked.

Aaron was reading the new thoughts in her mind. He planted thoughts about her praising him, about her loving him and wanting to live her life pleasing him. He planted goals and dreams of her wanting to have the most intimate relationship with him, and give in to his every desires. Once he scanned her mind to make sure all of her other goals were gone, he felt success. She was thinking of ways to appease him, to make him happy, and that's what he wanted.

He could not feel any emotions, even now when he has some female of his kind completely in his mercy, but this is just the kind of distraction he needs. And she will give in to his every desires just to make have pleasure he has never had before.

Aaron walked towards her motionless body and hovered above her. He was still in her mind, controlling her, but thankfully he was able to be in his own body as well. A satisfied smile appeared on his hard features. Even with her emotionless expression, she still was alluring. She had plenty of time to sleep after their very first encounter and her face healed up a little from that, but even so, she was still worn out and could not fight him, even mentally. And that was his greatest advantage.

Before she could do anything to make him happy she needed to be healed. She is weak, and tired. What could she do in such a state like this? Nothing to satisfy him that's for sure.

"Alandria." He stated her name simply. Her bright, violet orbs of light shifted to his direction, gazing up at him, with a mesmerizing, hypnotic look. And by the way she was admiring him, he knew instantly that she had been taken over. That she was lost of all thoughts and only lived by hearing his voice. "Stand up."

"Of course, love." She replied softly, with a sexy grin. And even with her struggle from feeling weak, she managed to stand up, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. She wanted to give him all the love in the world and Aaron cursed to himself for not being able to feel any emotions back towards her. Here was Prince Mikhail's daughter, admiring him and wanting to give him all the love she could, and he felt not a thing for her. Oh, how life can be so cruel!

"You need healed. You are still weak from earlier. Allow me to heal you."

"Ah yes, from the vampire." She heaved a sigh and shrugged. Aaron's eyes lit up. He was right. She had been attacked by the vampire. But what did he want with her? If he had not taken her with him or even killed her, was there a purpose for his attack onto her?

_Do not worry so much about it. I am perfectly fine and we do not need to think of a vampire anymore. Just the love between you and I._

Prince Mikhail would have his neck if he saw the way his daughter was acting. He knew his daughter all to well and knew she would **never **say this to anyone. She had no intention of ever saying this to anyone. Yet here she was, saying it to him and meaning it from the heart; or so she thought. But, Prince Mikhail would never know. He planted thoughts in Alandria's mind making her have this massive desire to have him, to take him away from everyone and make sweet love to him. That was what she wanted and Mikhail cannot say anything if he thinks Aaron is his daughter's lifemate.

"You cannot appease me if you are weak. I want you healthy so you can use every ounce of energy you have. Not be weak and struggle to make me happy." He replied sternly. It would be useless if she was weak. She needed to be strong and fit. There is no pleasure when taking a tired, exhausted and wounded person to bed.

"You are right. I am sorry I am being such a burden." She had such a beautiful voice; as if musical notes danced around while she spoke her words. He could not feel the beauty of her voice but he could hear it and sense it and knew it was there. "Heal me, love. And I will rock your world tonight. Just you, and me." He arms wrapped securely around his waist, pulling him into her soft body. She wanted the feel of his hot, demanding body onto hers. She wanted to know she was in total control of him, and be the one dominating him that night. She was in love with him, and that was all she felt. She felt no anger, no sadness, no nothing. Just the love she shared with him, and she would do anything for him to return that love to her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Groups of people slowly stepped out of the way of the powerful man walking down the street. He had the look of a predator, his hard features and the serious look on his face. He screamed power. Just by looking at him, it was obvious he was deadly and dangerous. Someone not to be messed with. His massive muscles rippling within the thin layer of his shirt. His walk was gentle, slow, and had a simple pattern to it.

People stared at him either with admiration or with fear. Never in-between. Girls instantly fell in love with him just from looking at him. The way his golden eyes gleamed with the moonlight and the golden mane of hair glided with his gentle strode. All they wanted was for him to get with them, sleep with them, have a few drinks with them. That was how attractive he was. All male Carpathians are attractive, alluring and sexy. Same goes for the females. Their beauty is undeniably large.

Aleksandar Savage knew she was here. This is the place where Mikhail was able to track her down and send to Aleksandar. And he had no other word from Mikhail, so it was obvious she was still here. And Aleksandar had every intention in finding her. Now-a-days they were all in danger. Vampires are plotting even more devious plots to kill out the Carpathian race; their enemies are increasing while their very own species is decreasing. And with males not being able to find their lifemates, it's killing off more Carpathians each passing day.

In the large city of San Francisco, he also knew someone else was here. Someone who he has not seen in so long now. His brother. _Aidan Savage._ This was the city Aidan has chosen to guard and to hunt the vampires. This was also the city where Aidan found his lifemate and the dark demon inside of him cannot come out because of the lightness that blinds the demon; not allowing him to be free from inside Aidan. That is the power lifemates have. They are the lightness while the males are the darkness. The females heal the bleak soul the males are burdened with. And Aleksandar cannot be happier for his brother for being one of the few lucky ones to find his lifemate. His other brother, Julian Savage has also found his lifemate, and is now traveling by her side while she pursuits her career of singing. Aleksandar cannot feel that happiness but he knows it is there; just as he knows the love for his brothers are there somewhere.

Aleksandar once again shook his head of all thoughts. Why do his thoughts keep running back to his missing lifemate? He's always wanted one and has even prayed to God that he may be blessed with one and feel the blessing that he was meant to feel. But he has never thought about a lifemate this much. He wants one, yes, but that's all he can think of right now. All that swamps his mind is _her_. Yet, he does not know her. For all he knows she could be dead, or non existent or even not born yet. He can't hold out much longer. After he returns the Prince's daughter back to their homelands, he has to take to the sun. He feels he has no lifemate waiting for him. But why do thoughts like these keep overcoming him? Why is he all of a sudden constantly thinking of her?

He continued his journey down the road. Ignoring the stares people were giving him. He wanted to find Alandria quickly, because his demon would soon be released if he did not take to dawn. She was in danger with him. It was a huge risk to have Aleksandar protect her, but he swore to himself he would not let the demon harm this woman. With her in his protection he would not allow such a thing. But the risk was still dangerous.

"Oh my God!" A woman cried out, grabbing everyone's attention. She was pointing to a man carrying a woman. He had her over his shoulders, in a rough, rude manner. But she wasn't struggling or fighting at all to get out of his grip. She calmly rested over his shoulders, despite the fact that she looked uncomfortable.

Aleksandar tensed. His heartbeat starting to race slowly, beating faster and faster. The world around him started to change. This new, strange feeling overwhelmed him as he noticed something he had not noticed in a long time. He lifted his hand to look down at it. His skin was not a dull grey anymore; he was not seeing in black and white. He had tanned, muscled arms and he couldn't help but continue looking around. The moon, it was a shade of red, making the beauty of the night even more so. But all he noticed was the colors! He was able to see in colors! How can this be so? A male's color vision only returns to him if…_he finds his lifemate._

But, how can this be so? Instantly he looked back to the brooding man who was carrying that woman. He could not see her face, but he couldn't help but continue to stare towards her. The way her beautiful figure was laid out for him. Her shapely bottom, and her tiny waist. She captivated him, but was so unseen to him. Yet, he felt this unbearable urge inside him when his eyes rested upon her beautiful figure. Was she really the one?

Aleksandar noticed that the woman who shouted in complete surprise stormed over to that man and demanded he drop the woman over his shoulders. He saw the way that man arched a brow with mocking amusement. The woman over his shoulders pulled herself up to face the woman with a smile assuring she was fine, and Aleksandar finally got a glimpse at her face; the beauty of her alluring face.

The female pushed herself out of the man's arms and tried to reason with the lady, but Aleksandar wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying because he was so caught up in the moment. After all these years of living a bleak, empty existence, he really found her. He knew she was the one. She was his, and it was bluntly obvious with the emotions he was having, the colors he was seeing, and the possessive urge destroying him. He found her. And…_with another man!_

Instantly, as fast as he became relieved to see in color, he became enraged. Now he was feeling these emotions he has never felt before. Emotions that were overwhelming him, swarming his black-stricken heart. Male Carpathians had a bad jealous streak and now Aleksandar was seeing exactly what that meant. His lifemate was in the arms of some other man and he did not like that; not one bit.

Without letting her know, he went into her mind. He was powerful and deadly, and with all his years of living, Aleksandar has become one of the strongest Carpathians, right next to his brothers, Aidan, and Julian, and the healer of his people, Gregori—_the dark one_, and was able to seep into her mind without a mental bond. Aleksandar read her like an open book and did not like what he read. She was obsessed with this man, Aaron. Aaron was all she thought about, Aaron was the only one on her mind. She wanted to make him happy, appease him with the ultimate pleasure. And that blew Aleksandar over the top. His eyes flared red, blood boiling at a dangerous, high intensity level. Not only was his lifemate with another man, but she wanted to please him in bed as well!

The woman clung her arms around Aaron, smiling with delight. Aleksandar noted right away Aaron was no human. He was of his kind. Not vampire, but Carpathian. Aaron had that hard face, the look of no emotions. So, it became obvious that he had not found his lifemate yet. So, what was he doing with Aleksandar's?

A picture came in his mind, a picture from Mikhail and Aleksandar widened his eyes in surprise. The vision Mikhail sent him was the vision of his daughter. Yet also of the woman he noticed was his lifemate. This was the girl he was meant to bring back! This was Alandria Dubrinsky, right in front of him! Unbelievable! He was blessed with a lifemate after all. Savannah and Raven were right. Fate did have a way to mess with people. Who knew that the woman he was meant to bring back would be his lifemate? Aleksandar was overcome with so many different emotions that he did not know what to think. Happy that he found his lifemate, jealous that she was with another man, and angry that this man was claiming her when she belonged to only Aleksandar.

_Mikhail, I have found your daughter._ Aleksandar replied, contacting with the prince, mentally. It has been a few days since he had been sent and now she has been found; but Aleksandar had no intentions of bringing her back and then leaving. Not when she belonged to him.

_I am glad to hear that. And I can feel it inside you, Aleksandar. My daughter is your lifemate. I am glad. You are one of our strongest hunters, and one of our most loyal. I did not want to lose you. That makes two of you who owe me for providing lifemates._

Aleksandar heard the mocking amusement from Mikhail and let out a small smug. _I have always been loyal to you, but I am unsure now that you are soon to be my step dad. _Aleksandar sighed. He knew his Prince would never let him live this down. He will suffer the undesirable fate Gregori has to suffer; having the Prince mock him for being his 'good ol' Daddy.' _Now that I have found out your daughter is my lifemate, I would like to know what was being said about her before I got there. The whole story about my lifemate._ He recalled hearing them talk about Alandria, before he got there. He sensed it in their minds. And because he brought it up, Mikhail laughed.

_That is right! My defiant daughter is your lifemate. I wish you all the luck in the world. She is far worse than Raven. I do not understand why independency happens to be so important to the women of our race. Although you can thank Raven for Alandria being defiant in the first place. It is from her American ways. Enough said. You must attend to her, Aleksandar. You need her more than anything right now. Attend to her._

_The challenge will be welcoming, and I plan to do just that._ Aleksandar challenged back, breaking off the connection. She is apparently a rebel and does not believe in the true Carpathian ritual from what he has heard, but from the looks of it, that is the exact opposite she seems to be. She seems loyal to that man and determined to make him happy, no matter what. That last thing she seems to be is rebellious and defiant.

Aleksandar returned his full attention back towards her. He cannot let her continue to cling to this man. She does not belong to him. This man still has a black heart and Alandria is not his lifemate. So he has no reason to be around her like he is. And Aleksandar had every intention to make that message loud and clear. He was attempting to claim Alandria, thinking his life will be spared of darkness. Aleksandar does not know how long this has been going on, but the time for it to end has come. It is no bother at all for Aleksandar to let this man know this.

Now that she is found he had no reason to greet the dawn. He was absolutely sure she was his lifemate. Emotions were seeping in, his vision was in color, he had this powerful urge to claim her right here and now. All the signs were so visible and clear; smacked in front of his face. _Alandria Dubrinsky was Aleksandar Savage's destined lifemate._ And she will accept this. Just as Aaron will as well.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **So, I say it's nice the next chapter is out. I wasn't planning on even putting Aleksandar in this chapter, but I figured he needed to meet his lifemate sooner or later or I'd never be able to get back to the real plot, since I am obviously sidetracking away from the real plot at the moment. Oh well. I think this adds more suspense to the story. So many events happening. But that happens in every story. One thing happens, another thing makes the first thing from happening worse. And you're like, "What will happen next?!" Or maybe that's just me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Review and PM please.


End file.
